The Dreams of Shinji and Rei
by Yume1
Summary: I wrote this a while back. The circumstances are partially described in the prologue. BE WARNED IT IS WAFFY
1. Prologue

__

The Dreams of Shinji and Rei **Prologue/Warning**

This is a warning to anyone that reads this fic. I wrote this a while back after having just seen Eva for the first time. I also happened to be jacked out on a few things (which shall remain nameless) while writing this at 3:00 in the morning. I already tried to fix the formatting as best as I could. Again the environment, time, and state-of-mind I was in when I decided to write this makes it VERY WAFFY. 

If you still plan on reading this I hope that you have a belt sander so you can clean you teeth after reading this (at least in my opinion). 

Final warning: If you value your sanity at all turn back but if you do read this please review it. 

****

Yume


	2. 1

__

The Dreams of Shinji and Rei **I**

__

By: Yume

The Characters in this aren't my own and are the property of GAINAX.

**__**

KEY: @@@-My Comments

It was late and I woke up startled out of sleep. I looked around at the familiar room. Then slowly my senses came online and I realized where I was. "Man that was an odd dream." I muttered. I fell back on my pillow and tried to remember the dream that woke me. I looked at the clock and decided to get up and get ready so Asuka could have the bathroom and I wouldn't be waiting on her (or be accused of being a Peeping Tom). 

I was sitting at my desk waiting for another long pointless lecture on the resilience of the human race after Second Impact to begin. I was thinking about how much my arm still hurt (This is after the 400% synch ratio was achieved and I was recovered.) when I looked around the room and saw Asuka just sitting there giving me a nasty look. Why she hates me so much is beyond me. Then I turned to see what Rei was doing. I was shocked to see that she was doing the same thing and was staring at me. We blushed and averted our gazes. I thought that it was weird, "Rei was staring at me. But..... No, she must have been looking at someone else and I just got in her way." was what I though at the time. I started to look around the room again to see what my other friends were doing. Kensuke was at his laptop playing a video game he just made using the info he had hacked about the Evas. I just shook my head and said, "Kensuke you know that piloting isn't anything like that. You can feel the Eva's pain." Kensuke was to engrossed in the game to hear what I had just said. He only responded with an, "Uh huh. Ooh take that angel." I just shook my head and moved on. I looked and saw that Touji was back and sporting the newest in artificial limb technology. I still have nightmares about what I had done to my best friend. But I saw something very strange, next to his good arm (or should I say hanging on it) was the Class Rep. Hikari with a happy far away look on her face, Touji shared a similar look. I shook my head and looked again to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. "Nope they are still there and they are still together guess this isn't a hallucination." I muttered. Then I felt a slight pain in my knuckles and looked to see that I was making a fist. I let my hand relax and thought about why I was mad. "Hmm could it be that I am jealous? I mean Hikari is very pretty and she is always nice to me. But........ Nah that couldn't be it. .............. Could it?" I tried to erase that last thought from my mind but it remained. I just looked down and decided to try to sleep. But sleep wouldn't come. 

The class ended and I made my way home while Asuka decided to go over and talk with Hikari. Then I thought about something and turned and headed towards Nerv Headquarters. I swiped my card and then I walked around. Just as I turned a corner I bumped into Maya. Causing her to fall and inadvertently flash me. "Oh I-I'm s-s-s-sorry m-ma'am I wasn't watching where I was going." I helped Maya to her feet, while trying to conceal my blush. "That's okay Shinji just watch where you are going next time. Some other people aren't as forgiving as I am." She said giving me a playful wink. I knew that fact all too well, the last time I did a similar thing to Asuka she had given me a black eye not to mention a long list of other painful things but luckily Kaji stepped in just in time to spare me from the full wrath of the horrible Asuka Langley Soryu. That reminds me of my reason for coming to Headquarters. I turned and called to Maya, "Excuse me ma'am." She turned seeming agitated "Could you stop calling me ma'am? It makes me feel old." I nodded "Umm... do you know where Kaji is?" She thought for a moment "Hmmm last I saw him he was saying something about having to visit his kids." "Oh he did? Thank you ma...miss." I smiled and ran down the hall. With that Maya continued on her way to the Command Center. 

I found Kaji just where I thought he would be after talking to Maya. I walked up to him and his melon patch "Hello Mr. Kaji. Could I umm.......... ask you something?" "Sure. But drop the 'Mister' stuff we're friends." Kaji replied. I looked down in embarrassment. "I'm sorry" "That to. Stop apologizing for things you don't need to apologize for, be a little more confident." I only nodded. "So..............what can I help you with?" "Oh yeah. I wanted to ask you about uh.... err..... ummm ..............love." Kaji got a smirk on his face, I was sure he had the wrong idea, he eyed me, and said, "Heh heh. So trying to get Misato in bed. Or maybe Asuka, or cute little Rei?" I almost lost it now I knew he had the wrong idea, "Ahhh! N-n-n-no n-n-not like that. I m-m-m-mean the feeling one has for the other. Not the 'making love' kind" Kaji looked at me and thought for a second. "Ohh that kind. Hmmm................ Well let's see....." With that Kaji went into a long discussion on the subject. 

(@@@Author's Note: There is no need to go into this I don't want to have people getting bored with my stories before I really start writing.^-^) 

I lied in my bed with my SDAT playing in my ear. Kaji had given me a lot to think about so for now I just lied there and tried to grasp it all. After a while I relaxed and drifted off to sleep. 

(Dream Sequence) I looked around, I was by the lake I had passed while trying to run away after the defeat of the Fourth Angel. But I wasn't running away I just seemed to be sitting there almost like I was......... waiting for someone. I heard a noise behind me, I looked back and saw nothing. I called out, "Hello? Anyone there?" I heard another sound only this time it was closer and in front of me. I turned and saw a dark shadowed figure before me. But something was very familiar about the figure but I couldn't place what or for that matter WHO it was. I looked closer and saw that it was Rei she was bandaged up the way she looked the first time we had met. I tried to stand but I wasn't in control of my body. She walked towards me and looked at me with something that I couldn't place in her eyes and then I said, "Rei your hurt again! What happened? Are you okay?" (I noted that I still had control over my mouth.) She only nodded. then she stepped closer to me. I tried to back away more out of surprise than out of fear of her. She stepped closer again and sat next to me and leaned up against me and whispered into my ear, "Shinji you are so nice for sparing my life. Then you saved me after the battle with the Fifth Angel. I want thank you for what you've done." I looked at her and all I could do was what my instincts told me to do. I took Rei in my arms, held her, (noting I had control of my body again) and said, "I am just happy to know you are okay." Rei opened her mouth to say something but her voice was different but still familiar. Rei started to fade away into the darkness and then scenery disappeared with her.

I woke up to face an angry yelling Asuka, "Shinji get up, I'm hungry and it's your turn to cook you idiot." With that she turned and started to leave but she added while walking out the door, "And stop having 'those' dreams about beautiful and intelligent me, you pervert." She said pointing to the tent I had "erected" in my sleep. I jumped and tried desperately to cover myself up. I screamed, "I-I-It's n-not w-what y-y-you think! I have to err.... ummm take a whiz or something. I don't know, just not that." I said blushing as Asuka laughed at my discomfort. 

(To Be Continued)


	3. 2

__

The Dreams of Shinji and Rei **II**

The Characters in this aren't my own and are the property of GAINAX

(@@@This part will be seen from Rei's point of view)**** 

The teacher was just about to start yet another lecture on the same subject he always seemed to talk about. I found myself looking over at Ikari. I thought about him and yet found I couldn't seem to comprehend him. 'Hmmm. Ikari he is so ....peculiar he always risks his own life for others, even though he seems to not be gaining much from doing so.' It has been my experience in the past, that many people did things to only benefit themselves and rarely thought of others. 'I wonder why he does it, why he always seems to be there to help even though he acts like he doesn't want to help others.' This last thought seemed to make a deep impact on my mind as being very odd. At this point Shinji and I briefly locked gazes before turning away out of embarrassment. 'Still it seems that I want to help him and be near him. It was almost as if his mere presence is a source of pleasure for me.' This last thought seemed very ........strange to me. I wished to only help him and be near him. To comfort him and to be comforted by him. 

(@@@Okay enough of that on with the story.) 

Class had ended and I had gone home and was now resting on my bed thinking more on the matter of the Third Child, the Pilot of Unit 01 and the son of Commander Ikari. I found these thoughts very strange almost ........... disturbing. I resolved that I would need to confront Shinji about these feelings. With that my eyes closed and I went to sleep. 

(Dream sequence) Shinji and I were standing close to each other. A strangely warm and yet comforting feeling seemed to surround my body as well as his. Shinji stood there just staring at me with his deep blue eyes. He started to say something but I couldn't hear it, I tried to ask for him to repeat it but found I couldn't speak. Shinji stepped closer and said it again but I still couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then he took me in his arms and held me close and whispered into my ear, "Rei, I love you and I only want to please you any way I can. I only want you to be happy" I felt weak, not a sick weak but a comfortable weak, this seemed........ odd. So I just returned Shinji's embrace. I tried to ask him something but Shinji put his finger over my mouth stopping me from saying anything, "Let's not talk let's just stay like this." He smiled that reassuring smile of his and held me closer. I just stood there enjoying the good feeling I was having. Shinji spoke again, "Is there anything I can do for you Rei-chan?" Just as I was about to answer I heard a distant noise, the low but distinct sound of metal hitting metal. I turned to Shinji, only to find his image becoming distorted and blurred then he disappeared and everything went dark. 

I woke up to the noise of the construction outside my apartment (which was odd seeing as it had never seemed to have affected me before). A quick look around confirmed my whereabouts; I was still in my bed, in my apartment. I sighed and thought, 'That was a pleasant dream.' I proceeded to get ready to go to school. 

(@@@This is just an interruption just for the sake of interrupting the story, and taking up space insert evil laugh Oh and switching the perspective back to Shinji)

I had got up and made the house breakfast. I set out Misato's beer and toast. Then I set out the eggs and sausage I made for Asuka. I proceeded to start eating without them. Not to be rude, but because I heard them arguing about why Asuka had to still go to school even though she had graduated from a university and already had a Bachelor's Degree. I knew the argument would be a long one. I sat there eating quietly but was interrupted by a tugging on my pant leg. I looked down to see an angry Pen-Pen pointing to where his fish should be. I stood up and got the penguin his fish. Then was scolded by a squawk from my shortest roommate. Then I turned to leave and the squawk came again. I turned to see the penguin looking at me and pointing to an empty beer can. I shook my head, "You know, if you keep drinking you'll turn into a 'Misato' and then what?" A vengeful voice made itself known "Just what would be so bad about that?" With that I cringed and ducked narrowly avoiding the pillow shaped missile heading for me, then I proceeded to make a run for the door. I ran through it quickly and past Touji and Kensuke who said in unison, "Morning Ikari! Morning Mi....... AHHHH!!" Kensuke jumped but Touji was slower to react, and felt the full force of the anger guided pillow of one Major Misato Katsuragi. Misato yelled after the retreating figures of Kensuke and I dragging a stunned Touji, "You little jerk get back here and face me like a man you scared wimp." 

But Kensuke and I reached the elevator and proceeded to drag the dazed form of Touji into the elevator right before the doors closed. I looked at Kensuke, "Hey man, sorry about that." "Don't worry about it but let's stop the elevator on the second floor and wake Touji up." "Good idea Kensuke." The elevator stopped and we dragged Touji out and proceeded to try to wake him up, without any luck. Then Kensuke pulled out a little tape recorder hit the Rewind button and placed it next to Touji's ear and hit Play. The voice of Hikari came out and said, "STAND, BOW, SIT!" At that Touji jumped up and looked around with a happy and hopeful look on his face. Kensuke and I couldn't contain our amusement at his reaction. We both fell over laughing. Touji came to his senses and said, "Hey you two, what did you do that for." He said this while getting ready to pummel the two of us into dirt. We raised our hands in a vain attempt at defense still laughing. Touji just looked at us and a large sweat drop formed on his head, "Oh, never-mind." Just as Kensuke and Touji were about to get back on the elevator I stopped them, "You both know by now that Misato is mad. Right?" The two nodded their heads in unison, "So if I know her, she won't let the elevator stop her from getting revenge. She probably took the stairs down and is waiting for us there." The other two looked at me as if to ask about my plan, then I told them, "Okay here's what we do. First we push the elevator button for the ground floor and then head for the staircase. Got that?" They nodded, "Okay then we go to the ground floor and wait for the "Target" to jump into the elevator. Then I'll run up and push the button for the top floor. That's when we make our break for it. I'll be the one who pushes the button because if I am captured you two can still get away since she is mad at me." With this I struck the pose of a hero who knew his chances of returning from battle were doomed. Touji and Kensuke just laughed. 

I pushed the button and we followed the plan. The plan went perfectly. The "Target" was waiting for us as I had predicted. She also attacked as I predicted. When the she jumped into the empty elevator I made my move and before Misato knew what had happened she was on a trip to the top floor. When she got there she looked over the balcony and saw our three retreating figures and realized she had fallen into a trap. "You little dirt-bags I'll get you all for this!" Misato screamed after us. Shaking her fists at us with vengeance burning in her eyes. 

The three of us arrived at school out of breath having run the whole way. Touji walked into the classroom first and was greeted by a hard smack that would have leveled a lesser student. Kensuke and I looked in shock at a volcano about to explode otherwise known as the Class Rep. Hikari. She just glared at Touji and didn't say anything. I had a flash of inspiration. I stepped in front of Touji then looked at Hikari and said, "Hmmm......... by the looks of what just happened, it would be a good guess that Touji was supposed to walk you to school today. Right?" Hikari looked at me with shock but still managed to nod. "Okay, well he didn't because of me so if you are going to kill someone, kill me." Hikari looked at me and said, "What did you do?" I looked back at my friends who both had shocked looks on their faces. Then I looked at the rest of the class who had seemed to gain interest in my story. "Well........ you see I made Misato mad and Touji got in the way of her wrath and was knock out cold." A calm look of understanding came over her face. "But." I added, "Of all the things that Kensuke and I tried to do to get him up the only thing that worked was hearing a recording of your voice." At this she blushed furiously, she looked to Kensuke for confirmation. Kensuke held out and played his recording of her. At this Hikari jumped on Touji and started to kiss him and begged to be forgiven after having slapped him. Touji surprised not only at the girl hanging on him, but also at me who seemed to have grown a backbone overnight. He faltered for a moment then forgave her. He never could turn down that pleading look of hers. "Umm........... Touji after school could we........... could we go on a walk?" Touji was about to turn her down when I signaled for him to forget the plans we had made for later. "Okay Hikari, sure thing." Touji said. Everyone took their seats. Hikari said the traditional, "STAND, BOW, SIT." With that done the teacher started, "In the months before Second Impact................." 


	4. 3

__

The Dreams of Shinji and Rei **III**

The Characters in this aren't my own and are the property of GAINAX

(Dream Sequence) Yet another one of the teacher's "lessons" was over. I sat on a hill over looking the grounds of the school. I laid back and closed my eyes. I was sitting there enjoying my surroundings. Suddenly I got the feeling of a pair of eyes watching me. I quickly sat up and looked around. A couple steps behind me was Rei just standing there and looking at me with her deep blood red eyes. We faced each other for what seemed to be an eternity. Then she was about to say something but she disappeared. 

I was returned to the land of the living by Touji and Kensuke who were shaking me and calling my name. "C'mon Ikari get up." Apparently I had fallen asleep again during the teacher's "lesson". I noticed that no one was in the room. "Where is everyone?" I asked. Touji replied, "It's lunch time they are out eating." I proceeded to grab my lunch and walked out to the courtyard with my friends. Once we got there Touji asked, "Why did you stand up for me with Hikari today?" I just looked at him and replied, "Well it was my fault so I felt guilty for getting you in trouble with her and decided to redeem myself." Kensuke and Touji both stared at me as if Angels were crawling out of my ears. "Is there a problem with that?" "No there isn't, but you have to admit it is a bit out of character for you." Kensuke said. I just shrugged and we returned to eating. Then Kensuke looked at me and slyly smiled and said, "So, what or should I say who were you dreaming about today? Hmmm?" I nearly choked on my food, "W-w-what are you talking about?" Touji and Kensuke just smiled at each other then returned to look at me. "You know what we mean you sly dog." Touji said while elbowing me in the ribs. "Yeah was it Miss Misato or the fireball Asuka. Or maybe calm cool Rei?" This time I did spit out my food. "I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about" I said trying to hide my blush. With that the bell rang and that had us all running quickly to get to class but I was running fastest.

(@@@ Shinji's actions weren't only considered odd by his friends but also by a certain onlooker as well. Rei's POV)

I had found Shinji's actions very strange seeing as he usually only stood up for something (including himself) only when he was forced to do so. I decided that I would need to confront him very soon. So I began to form a plan on what to do. 'I believe that I'll..... 

(@@@Oh no you don't you aren't going to see her plan until it happens. Class had resumed and so had the pointless lecture so everyone seemed to doze off during class. But one person was too lost in thought to fall asleep.... Rei.)

I began my normal trip home. Asuka had told me that she was going shopping so she wouldn't be home until later. So I just walked slowly towards my apartment not really paying attention to anything in particular. Suddenly I was awakened back into reality by the sound of someone taking a deep breath. I turned and saw I was being followed by a very nervous looking Rei Ayanami. Our eyes met and I was losing myself in her blood red eyes. Rei acted the same way as I was acting.......... lost. Suddenly she broke the awkward silence. "Um...... Ika- I mean Shinji can we talk?" I was very surprised by the fact that she had called me 'Shinji' instead of 'Ikari'. This surprised ... no ..... frightened me. "Um s-sure Rei. What would you like to talk about?" I finally stammered out. "Shinji could we go somewhere ...... a bit ....... more private?" I looked at her and asked, "Uh..... like where?" "Anywhere you would like to talk together." I thought for a minute and finally suggested, "How about your house? Either that or the hill overlooking Tokyo-3." "Which would be more comforting for you?" "It doesn't matter to me you choose." With that Rei sunk into thought and finally said, "The hill would be nice." With that Rei walked ahead and soon I followed her to the hill overlooking the "Last Fortress of Man". 

Rei sat down on a bench near a tree, she invited me to join her. I sat down at the other end of the bench, "Are you okay Rei? Is anything wrong? What was it you needed to talk to me about?" I was very worried by her change in attitude and unusual actions. She moved closer to me, I tried to moved away some. I had a sudden feeling of deja-vu. She moved closer again and asked me in almost a whisper, "Shinji what do you think of me?" This needless to say, caught me off-guard. Those very hushed words had a greater affect on me than if she had yelled into my ears. "A-a-ah w-what do you m-mean Rei?" I finally stammered out. "How do you feel about me? What are your feelings towards me?" "Well I-I-I'm n-not sure. I-I-I don't know." Suddenly, Rei seemed to lose all of her composure upon hearing these words. She just broke down and started to sob uncontrollably, and was clutching at my shirt, saying, "Oh why? Why can't you tell me? Don't you like me." This not only shocked me but scared me immensely. I thought of what I could do I had to act fast, 'I could tell her to stop. No, that would make me sound like Father I mean The Commander. I could run. No, I've run away enough.' At this point I decided to do the thing that body and heart told me to do, I moved closer to Rei and took her into my arms. I rubbed the back of her head and gently rocked her back and forth. Saying, "Shhh shhh shhh. It will be okay. Don't worry." This seemed to make things worse she just grabbed onto me tighter and sobbed into my shoulder and was barely able to say, "Don't you like me? Can't you be honest with me?" At this I collapsed. I couldn't believe that it was me causing Rei this pain and making her cry. The floodgates poured forth and I started to cry myself. 

(@@@Now if you were to stumble upon this scene it might seem comical at first. Seeing two teenager just crying into each other not seeming to want to stop. Just apparently crying to cry.)

Rei stopped and heard the sounds of me crying and looked up to look at me. She sat up worried and said, "Shinji, Shinji, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" "No, I'm crying because I made you cry. I never wanted to hurt you I'm so sorry for what I did to you." At this Rei flashed me her rare and beautiful smile, this made my heart skip a beat. boy did I love that smile so much. "Rei, I do care about you." Rei just stared in shock. I knew I had feelings for her but I wasn't sure of her feeling towards me. She just jumped up and hugged me around the neck. "Oh thank you Shinji. I'm so happy you care for me. I care for you too." At this point it was my turn to stare ahead in shock. I simply couldn't believe that the beautiful girl before me had just said she liked and cared for me, me of all people. I looked deep into those blood red eyes and all I saw was confirmation that she was sincere. I started to return the embrace. The two of us just sat their absorbing the warmth of being with each other. We both loved this feeling. Then Rei broke the silence, "Well, this is a good thing indeed." "Yes it is." We just stared into each other's eyes and felt as though we were seeing directly into the other's soul. We rose simultaneously and started to walk back to Tokyo-3 holding each other's hands and smiling. I walked Rei to her apartment and she left me with a quick kiss on the lips. I stood there for a while in shock and then brought my hand to where Rei's lips had just made contact with his own. I got a big smile on my face. If when people felt happy they had the ability to fly then I would have flown right past Pluto in a heartbeat (or should I say a heart skip-and-jump). I almost skipped home that day I was so happy. I had found someone that I cared for and cared for me as well. I never knew life could be so good. 


	5. 4

__

The Dreams of Shinji and Rei **IV**

The Characters in this aren't my own and are the property of GAINAX

I arrived home and quickly started to prepare dinner for the house. By the time I had stopped I had made a seven-course meal that any king, in my opinion, would have been honored to eat. Asuka arrived with Misato, (apparently they had met while shopping and came home together). At the sight of the meal I had prepared their mouths dropped open and watered, with the sight in front of her Misato seemed to have completely forgotten that she had vowed revenge against me. They looked at me and were shocked to see a smile that stretched from ear to ear. I seemed to be glowing and with an elegant bow, I mocked a waiter with a French accent, "And now good ladies dinner, she is served." The girls didn't need to be asked twice they almost dove into the table covered in food and started eating immediately. I just left I didn't feel very hungry. I sat on my bed and thought about the day's events and how it had started out being so miserable. Slowly I drifted off into sleep's warm embrace. 

(Dream Sequence) I was standing next to what seemed to be a cliff overlooking the sea and was feeling cold when the sea breeze hit my face. I started to shiver at this point, then I noticed that all I had on were my shorts and my blue shirt. Then I felt something warm touch my shoulder and this feeling seemed to spread throughout my whole body. I turned and saw the warm smile, light blue hair and red eyes of the one I loved. Before I knew what was going on I was brought into a warm embrace which had my arms pinned at my sides. I tried my best to return the embrace but could only move my hands so I gave up and just absorbed the feeling of love I was experiencing. Then after a while Rei released me and we just stood staring into the windows of each other's souls. (@@@ hey a kenning.)Then Rei whispered something in my ear and then she vanished.

I slowly opened my eyes and let the light in. I mumbled to myself the words that Rei had said before she had disappeared, "We'll continue this later." I smiled and thought, 'Indeed we will, indeed we will.' 

(@@@ back to Rei)

I had a strange, new, but certainly pleasurable feeling around me. I had just closed the door after kissing Shinji, all I could do was stand and lean on the door because I felt as though my knees would collapse. Slowly I regained my composure and finally walked over to and laid on my bed. I thought about all that had just happened and how happy it all made me feel. I started to nod off into a comfortable sleep and dreamt only of my beloved Shinji. 

@@@We will forgo this dream due to the fact that it would be very long, need a lot of detail, (and also that it would take me several pages to fit it all). Maybe someday I'll find the time to write this portion as a side story. But for now let's just say that Rei and Shinji go to the pool and Rei teaches Shinji how to swim (Not that way hentai +_+() ) and they spent the day swimming, sunbathing as well as enjoying each other's company. Now on with the story from Shinji's POV.) 

I got out of bed and got ready for the day ahead. After I had made everyone's breakfast, of course not forgetting my small-feathered friend, I packed mine and Asuka's lunches. With all of that done I waited for the rest of the house to wake up. Asuka got out of bed first shot me a nasty look, she seemed intrigued by the smile I had, but she shrugged it off, she then inhaled her breakfast and went back to her room to get ready for school (having lost the argument yesterday with Misato she had to go to school). Most of this went unseen by me because I was fantasizing about a certain classmate of mine while I ate. Before I knew it I heard the doorbell signaling me that my friends had come to walk with me to school (and try to get a glimpse of Misato an her very skimpy casual attire). The guys greeted me and looked in only to hear me say, "She's still asleep she was really tired last night." With that I pushed by them and started to school. They seemed saddened but also delighted because they wouldn't be facing the wrath of Misato for helping me escape yesterday. After a while they caught up to me and they asked, "What did Misato do to you in revenge for the trap you caught her in?" I just shook my head and said, "She was too busy eating to do anything. I caught her in another trap." Then I flashed Touji and Kensuke a diabolical looking grin (which could have been described as a leer) and kept walking. 

I walked up to the road that connected Rei's apartment complex to the main road to school. Seeing that she wasn't there I waited and told Kensuke and Touji to go ahead of me. Then without warning a cloud of dust appeared rushing up to me. Then Rei appeared and gave me a deep passionate kiss. Touji and Kensuke stopped shocked at what they saw. I blushed furiously and was caught in a death grip by Rei. I looked over at Touji and Kensuke they both shared similar leers, that seemed to scream to me, 'What were YOU two up to last night?' Rei at this point noticed my discomfort and turned around catching Touji and Kensuke off guard. She just gave them a look and they crumbled. They were just standing there stuttering incoherently and Rei said with an almost Asuka like disposition, "What are YOU TWO staring at?" "Err......... um.......... well we just kinda sorta.............. um.......... Leaving!" Touji stuttered out finally. "Uh....... yeah leaving!," Kensuke chimed in. At this point the two of them took off running full speed to school leaving Rei and I alone. "Hmph.......... perverts." Rei said with her usual calm demeanor. "Now then where were we? Hmmm....... ?" Whoa this was getting weird Rei was happy almost............. perky. With that she walked up to me and planted another kiss on my lips this time I happily accepted the pleasurable feeling she gave me. When we finished that we started to walk to school. I finally managed to get some of my brain to work again and asked Rei, "What has you in such a good mood this morning Rei?" She stopped and looked at me and said, "Well it's just that I finally have you and I feel really happy is all. Is there something wrong with this?" She seemed to have cooled down since our meeting (or should I say tackle) this morning. "Well it's just I have never seen you act so....... so.......... Happy. But it's not like I don't like it," seeing the somewhat hurt expression on her face, "It's just that you caught me off guard. That's all." She seemed to be happy with my answer, because she proceeded to get closer to me and then rested her head on my shoulder and we walked the rest of the way to school together. 

By the time we arrived to school the School Gossip Machine was already hard at work trying to find out all the details of my new relationship with Rei. But like so many organizations and people that have tried to find out all of the information related to the Evas and the Angels, they weren't getting much information. When I sat down I was suddenly attacked by a barrage of questions by my classmates. "What's with you and Ayanami, Ikari?", "You lucky dog Shinji.", "How could you Ikari?" Some people were starting to go over and tried to ask Rei similar questions but the questions died in their mouths when she just gave them her usual emotionless face and they stopped dead in their tracks. Whereas I was not quite as fortunate. The questions just kept coming and coming and finally I snapped and said, "What the hell is wrong with you people? Why do you need to know everything about me and Rei? If you want to know so bad then I'll tell you. I love Rei and she loves me that is all you lousy vultures need to know. So stop asking me all of these questions." With that I threw a few kids out of my way and proceed to run out of the room. With Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke yelling for me to come back. But I kept right on running.

I finally stopped outside of Tokyo-3 where Rei and I had our discussion yesterday. I collapsed on the bench emotionally drained. I sat there just trying not to think just trying to sit there. Eventually I heard a small noise behind me, but I didn't care I just stayed where I was and hoped the whatever would just go away. Then suddenly I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. I jumped up and quickly turned around and saw Rei. She just stood there and stared at me. Suddenly she walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek and gave me her rare and beautiful smile. She just stood there and then she said, "Is our new relationship disturbing you that much? If it is then we can act like it never happened." Her eyes started to tear up at this moment. "All I want is for you to be happy Shinji." I had to blink and say, "No. No Rei it isn't you. Lord knows it isn't you I would risk my life for you, just as you have done for me so many times before. It's just that I just wish those guy in school would just mind their own damned business. They don't need to know about everything that we do now that we are a couple." Rei seem greatly relieved that she wasn't why I was angry. After having said that we just sat on the hill and held each other close and watched the sun go down together. 

End of DREAMS.


End file.
